DESTINY
by barbeQ
Summary: When werewolf meet his destiny. / Kau tahu soal mengimprint pada werewolf? Mereka mengikat seseorang yang dianggap akan menjadi pasangan jiwanya di masa depan. / "Kau mengimprit adikku! Dia milikku!" Heechul menggeram marah. / "Ini diluar kehendakku, Heechul." / A Kyumin fanfiction. BoyXBoy. Younger!min, Werewolf!kyu. RnR?


Malam ini turun hujan lebat. Saking lebatnya, bahkan aku tak bisa menengok keadaan diluar sana lewat jendela. Dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang pergi keluar rumah dengan keadaan cuaca yang sebegini ekstrimnya. Hanya orang gila, kurasa. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutup klinik.

Setelah berganti pakaian normal, aku hanya membaca koran tadi pagi sambil berselonjor di sofa. Cuaca begini memang tidak mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan apapun selain bermalas-malasan, beruntung aku tidak di kejar pekerjaan menumpuk. Tugas kuliah sudah ku kumpulkan pada dosen sehari yang lalu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah ku, aku berkuliah di Universitas Samhyook mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Ini sudah semester ke delapan bagiku. Ya sebentar lagi upacara graduation.

Aku tinggal sendiri di Nowon-gu. Terletak dibagian timur laut kota metropolitan. Orang tuaku bercerai dan aku dilepaskan oleh keduanya, sudah sangat lama. Membangun sebuah klinik dirumah adalah pilihanku. Lagipula rumah ini rumahku sendiri, aku membeli menggunakan tabungan hasil bekerja part time. Awalnya tidak cukup mewah, tidak lebih dari sebuah flat dengan satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Aku merenovasinya setelah sukses meraup keuntungan dari uang hasil membuka praktek.

Kalian tahu jika kota ini merupakan kota penduduk terpadat di Korea Selatan? Mungkin saja rumah sakit tak menampung seluruh penduduknya yang mencapai 619.509 jiwa. Ditambah penyakit ekonomi sebagian penduduk yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membayar biaya tagihan rawat inap dirumah sakit besar. Sebab itu klinik murah sangat dibutuhkan dan tampaknya aku berhasil memanfaatkan peluang itu, hitung-hitung menguji diri sendiri tentang apa yang dipelajari di kampus.

"Kyu-hyun."

Itu suara Siwon. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan segelas kopi ditangannya, ia melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu dengan bantuan bokong.

"Kenapa suaramu menggigil begitu?" Aku mengekeh menertawainya yang basah kuyup. Sudah kubilang akan turun hujan tapi dia tetap bersikuku ke box telepon untuk menelepon pacarnya yang berada di Seoul.

"Periksa tubuhku, aku takut terjangkit flu." Ia segera mengambil tempat disebelahku setelah menaruh jaketnya di kursi meja makan.

"Aku sudah tutup. Besok saja periksanya. Lagipula aku malas memeriksa orang yang tak mau mendengarkanku." Kataku berpura-pura marah, ia meninju lenganku dan mengumpat banyak kata-kata tak pantas. Dan itu membuatku tergelak.

"Kau tahu kan satu-satunya cara menjaga keromantisan pasangan LDR itu dengan cara bertelepon. Ditambah Heechul orang yang pemarah…"

Aku menutup majalah dan memilih untuk mendengarkannya bercerita. Ya, aku memang tak pernah punya pengalaman cinta tapi setidaknya menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk temanmu walaupun ia selalu menceritakan hal yang sama. Ia berpacaran jarakjauh dengan kekasihnya yang tinggal di Seoul. Namanya Heechul dan ia orang yang pemarah bla bla bla… bahkan aku sampai hapal ceritanya.

Siwon meminum kopinya tandas setelah bercerita, seperti orang kehausan karena panjang lebar bicara hmft… "Hah, sudah hangat." Ia berujar lega.

"Bukan kopinya yang membuatmu hangat tapi aku…"

Ia mendelik sebentar,lalu mengangguk beberapa kali, "Pasti enak ya tak pernah kedinginan?" Ia menanyakan pertanyaan—yang menurutku—bodoh dan tak pantas di ucapkan oleh pria berbadan kekar seperti dirinya. Terlebih, ia sudah tahu 'itu' sejak lama.

"Ya, tapi suhu tubuhku yang diatas seratus derajat membuatku ingin telanjang setiap saat."

Siwon tertawa menanggapinya, "Em, hey, kau akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi kan?"

"Ya, dan rasanya aku tak mau pindah dengan semua hartaku yang ada disini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bung. Disini hanya ada satu universiatas umum. Kau tidak mungkin masuk ke universitas yang itukan?" Aku tahu yang dimaksud olehnya. Siwon mengacu pada universitas khusus wanita. Memang benar, di Nohwon-gu hanya ada satu universitas umum, Universitas Samhyook. "Lagipula, para tetanggamu akan curiga jika melihatmu lebih muda di usiamu sekarang dan mereka akan berpikir kau bodoh karena tidak lulus kuliah."

Siwon benar.

"Mau tidak mau aku akan meninggalkan kota ini. Rumah ini akan dijual dan aku akan membeli yang lebih bagus disana."

"Disana mana? Kau sudah tentukan dimana kau akan tinggal?"

Aku menggeleng lesu, "Tidak akan pernah senyaman disini."

"Kau bisa meninggalkan tempatmu yang sebelumnya. Semua hanya butuh proses, kyu."

Kemudian kami dilanda keheningan sesaat.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kau tinggal dengan Heechul di Seoul?"

**.**

**Destiny**

**.**

**KyuhyunXSungmin**

**.**

**Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Typos, Yonger!Min, Werewolf!Kyu, Mature Content**

**.**

**6 month later…**

"Heechul memakai mantel bulu berwarna kopi dan navy jeans. Dia juga bilang membawa papan yang ditulis namamu."

"Baiklah, dah."

Mataku mulai menelisik seisi bangunan megah ini. Mencoba menemukan siluet yang telah dijabarkan ciri-cirinya oleh Siwon di telepon tadi. Kau benar. Pada akhirnya, aku sungguhan menerima tawaran Siwon untuk tinggal di rumah pacarnya. Heechul tidak tinggal sendirian di Seoul, ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya tapi mereka tak keberatan menampung satu orang perantau. Tentu saja aku tidak menumpang secara permanent. Cukup sampai aku mempunyai uang untuk membeli rumah baru dan aku akan pindah. Dan sebaiknya aku meminta izin pada orang tua Heechul untuk membuka klinik dirumahnya. Kuharap mereka mau mengerti bagaimana caraku mengumpulkan uang untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ia laki laki cantik. Dan melihat penampilannya... mantel bulu warna kopi dan navy jeans ditambah ia mengetahui namaku… kurasa ia Kim Heechul.

"Ya, aku Kyuhyun." Jawabku kemudian melempar senyum padanya.

"Ikut aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aw!"

"Kenapa?" Refleks aku menengok ke belakang ketika Heechul memekik keras. Ia terjatuh karena tali sepatunya tidak terikat. Saat aku berbalik untuk menolongnya ia malah melempar kunci mobilnya padaku,

"Kakiku terkilir, coba kau saja yang menyetir mobilku." Ia mencoba membuka sepatunya dan memijat kaki kanannya yang kesakitan.

"Mobilmu yang mana?"

"Yang itu, yang Ford." Ia menunjuk mobil yang paling mengkilap diantara semua mobil disini. Silver sama dengan perak. Aku takut warna perak.

"Hey! Kenapa masih diam?" Aku berbalik ke arahnya yang masih berjongkok ditanah. Melihatku yang hanya diam membuatnya bingung. Kemudian setelah selesai memberi pertolongan pertama pada kakinya ia beranjak, berdiri disampingku.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa mobil?" Heechul menatapku payah.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil silvermu." Jawabku.

Dia mengernyit sebelum tertawa keras, "Mobilku yang warna merah, bodoh."

Ia merampas kuncinya dan membawa ford merahnya ke hadapanku, "Kau menyetir ya, kyu? Kakiku sakit, sungguh."

Karena ia mengaduh dengan wajah yang sangat memelas aku jadi kasihan. Aku meletakkan koper di bagasi sebelum mengambil alih mobilnya untuk melintas di jalan raya yang cukup padat. Wajar, sekarang kau di Seoul, kyu.

"Aku tidak suka suasana canggung, jadi, kau mau berkenalan?" Konsentrasi menyetirku terpecah karena Heechul bicara kelewat keras dan mengulurkan tangannya. Untungnya sedang lampu merah, jadi aku bisa meladeninya sebentar.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Kim Heechul, kau tahukan aku pacar Siwon? Bagaimana dia disana?" Trik! Dia mengajakku berkenalan hanya untuk berbasa-basi sebelum memberondong pertanyaan soal pacarnya yang tinggal bersamaku selama di Nohwon. Sialan. Ah, tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati, waspada ketika mengingat Siwon selalu bilang bahwa ia pemarah.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja."

"Siwon bercerita banyak tentangmu. Kau werewolf, hahaha, aku hampir tidak percaya.."

Aku agak sedikit kaget. Dia setenang itu ketika mengetahui orang didepannya siluman? Dan… Siwon, kenapa kau membagi rahasiaku pada orang lain.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi werewolf?"

"Kuat?" Rasanya aneh membicarakan rahasiamu pada orang asing. "Cepat." Tambahku lagi.

"Kau punya kelemahan?"

"Emm, ya, aku takut dengan warna perak.. Itu membakar kulitku." Aku menatapnya, "Dan perak serupa dengan silver." Ia mengangguk-angguk karena ia baru saja tahu mengapa aku tak mau berdekatan dengan warna silver tadi. Bagus, ia paham.

"Aku suka menonton film tentang makhluk mitos begitu dan mereka immortal. Apa kau juga?"

"Itu bukan mitos lagi setelah kau melihat buktinya didepanmu." Aku tergelak sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya, aku tidak bisa mati karena menua tapi aku bisa mati jika dibunuh. Dan aku tak akan memberitahumu cara membunuhku karenaaku takut kau membunuhku nanti."

Heechul tertawa, "Kau werewolf yang lucu."

Setidaknya, Ia tak takut padaku dan tak berubah pikiran untuk menerimaku dirumahnya.

"Apa kau makan untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Aku makan daging manusia." Ujarku lalu melempar senyum miring padanya. Ia terdiam membiarkanku menuntaskan kalimatku, "Bangkai manusia, tepatnya."

"Aku percaya kau bukan werewolf liar seperti yang dihutan." Ia menghela nafas lega. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi werewolf?"

"Tidak ada cara untuk menjadi sepertiku. Ini merupakan takdir. Kau pernah baca legenda werewolf? Mereka yang merupakan anak ke tujuh dari tujuh bersaudara dan lahir tanggal 24 desember akan menjadi werewolf."

"Dan kau begitu?" Aku mengangguk menjawabnya, "Lalu kemana perginya ke enam kakakmu?"

"Mereka punya kehidupan masing-masing. Aku korban brokenhome. Dan semuanya pergi karena tahu kelainan pada diriku." Aku tersenyum tanpa terlihat oleh Heechul. Sementara ia menatapku dengan prihatin ketika kulirik dari kaca pengintai sekilas.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey, kemana jalan kerumahmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sampaidirumah Heechul. Rumahnya merupakan rumah bergaya Shabby Chic. Bangunan rumahnya di dominasi cat putih dan pastel. Suasana ifemini, berkesan imanisi dan menenangkan terasa berkat interiornya yang bergaya American classic. Aku menyukai motif tanaman merambat pada setiap interiornya.

Ketika masuk kedalam, kedua orang tua Heechul menyambutku hangat. tuan Kimbahkan membawakan koperku ke kamar tamu yang sudah bersih. nyonya Kim bilang ia yang telah menyiapkan semuanya untukku. Astaga, padahal ia sedang hamil dan tidak seharusnya mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat.

"Terima kasih." Aku mengatakannya pada Heechul saat ia baru saja tiba dikamarku dan membantu menata semua barang barangku.

"Aku fikir kau akan menggigit mereka karena terlalu berlebihan." Ia tertawa atas jawabannya sendiri. "Kau tau? Mereka mengajakmu untuk makan malam dibawah, tapi aku bilang kita sudah makan sebelum kesini." Ia masih bicara tapi tangannya tetap bekerja memindahkan bajuku dari koper ke lemari.

"Aku fikir kau akan memberitahu ibumu bahwa aku serigala."

"Mana mungkin? Ibuku sedang hamil dan aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan adikku, ibuku juga."

Aku beralih membantunya memindahkan baju setelah menaruh semua peralatan mandiku di kamar mandi. "Apa yang kau letakkan di kamar mandi?" Heechul bertanya kebingungan.

"Ya, barang-barang perlengkapan mandi?" Aku mengedikkan bahuku. Tidak mungkin menaruh bajuku disana kan?

"Kau mandi?" Dahinya mengerut hingga lipatannya begitu kentara.

"Ah, tidak, tapi hanya ingin terlihat normal oleh kedua orang tuamu." Jawabku sambil menyengir dan ia menggaruk sudut alisnya tampak bodoh,

"Aku fikir kau sungguhan mandi."

"Sometimes." Kekehan mengalun pelan ketika ia memutar bola matanya jengah. Ya, dia agak sedikit tempramen. Siwon benar. Ah, ngomong-ngmong soal si kuda itu, aku harus menelepon dan menanyakan mengapa ia mengumbar jati diriku.

"Siwon bilang kau dokter?" Heechul tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku menutup lemarinya setelah pakaian di koper habis. Lalu mendudukan diri disamping Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa yang menghadap pada gazebo rumah. Ah, bagus sekali, mungkin aku bisa pergi kesana saat bulan purnama nanti. "Ya, aku dokter, tapi aku tak mempunyai gelar dokter." Koreksi dan ia pasti akan bertanya lagi. 1 2 3…

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jarinya mengelus dagu.

"Aku kuliah jurusan kedokteran dan aku sudah mengalami upacara graduation selama 8 kali. Ilmu tentang dunia dokter sangat menempel disini." Jelasku sambil mengetuk pelipis memberitahu dimana otakku berada.

"Astaga! Untuk apa kau berkuliah berulang-ulang?"

"Aku berhenti menua. Dan remaja sepertiku memang tengah berkuliah kan?" Jeda sebentar, "Makanya aku berpindah tempat. Orang-orang akan menyadari jika aku terlihat lebih muda dari usiaku yang seharusnya."

"Berapa umurmu?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat umurku, "109? Entahlah, aku tak mengingatnya."

Heechul tampak tak habis pikir. "Jika kau sudah 109 tahun berarti orang tua dan kakakmu… sudah mati?"

"Ya, aku berhenti menua di umur 20 tahun."

Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir tebal itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala sofa dan merangkul pundakku, "Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian disini. Apalagi akan ada tangisan bayi sebentar lagi." Ujarnya. Senyum bahagia tampak melengkung dibibir itu.

Aku tersenyum merasakan kehangatan dari orang baru disampingku. Rasanya lebih hangat daripada memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang bersuhu seratus derajat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kan dokter, bisakah kau memeriksa Sungmin setiap hari?"

"Sungmin?"

"Ya, aku menamai calon adikku itu Sungmin. Nama yang cantik kan?"

"Hmm."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC or Delete?

Sorry for typos ya :D


End file.
